feel you
by let me lie to myself
Summary: Severus Snape has to spend and an evening at the Blacks but not all goes the way he thought it would Slash


Severus looked around; the room he found himself in was nothing like his own. Posters of both muggle and wizard bands covered every inch of the walls a four-poster bed, roughly made in silk sheets, a pile of clothing in the corner. Sirius, he reflected fit into the room perfectly.

Severus was quiet, small and neat. He certainly wasn't anything next to Sirius Black the most popular boy in Hogwarts.

They where at the Black's for a dinner party the Snapes where always invited but this was the first time Severus had been made to come. Severus had shank into a dark corner and stayed there until Mrs. Black had suggested that the boys go upstairs for a while. So here he was in Sirius Black's bedroom, Sirius Black who was worshipped by witches everywhere (and some wizards) as just about the most handsome thing that ever walked the planet. Then there was Severus teased by everyone his age because of his size and almost feminine physique.

"So Severus, what you want to do?" Sirius said, slouching onto a couch

Surprised at being address the boy quickly shrugged

Sirius stood and strode over to him

"You know I don't think I've ever heard you speak"

It was possible that he hadn't Sirius was three classes higher then Severus and in a different house, Severus spoke very seldom anyway.

"Say my name"

It wasn't a command just a softly spoken request

"Sirius" Severus whispered without a thought

Sirius smiled

"You have a beautiful voice, you should use it," he commented before turning and walking towards a shelf on the wall, Severus released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding

"Sit, make yourself comfortable" this time it was a command.

Quiet music suddenly filled the room; it was unlike anything Severus had ever heard

"Led Zeppelin, black dog" Sirius said answering his unasked question

Sirius flopped onto the couch beside Severus where he now sat ridged.

"Relax, Severus I'm not gonna hurt you"

Severus tried to sit a little more comfortably but he kept his eyes to the ground.

"You know I've never kissed a boy before, I've never really wanted to"

Severus' eyes widened he wondered why Sirius would say this to him, it wasn't the sort of thing wizards talked about openly

"But I wouldn't mind kissing you"

Severus was sure his heart stopped momentarily his eyes shot up.

"Can I?"

A million things whirled through Severus' mind, mostly why would HE want to kiss me, it took Severus a second to notice that he was already nodding.

Sirius slid closer to him, his dark eyes fixed on Severus' who looked down shyly.

"We don't have to"

Severus looked up; Sirius was still watching him closely.

Severus closed his eyes and leaned in slightly

The other boy chuckled

Sirius' hand slid under his chin to tilt his head up

Soft, full lips pressed against Severus' who gasped. He had been ready for the physical contact but not for the jolt of fire that ran through his lips down his body, not for Sirius sucking gently on his bottom lip, nor for the tongue that flicked lightly across it. Severus felt himself lean into Sirius and clutch at the robes at the boys chest, heard himself whimper, then moan as a large hand that slipped below his robes and up his thigh where it stayed Sirius' thumb rubbing up and down the inside of his leg. Sirius' other hand slipped down his neck to his shoulder coaxing him gently to lie back on the couch where his weight pushed Severus into the cushions. After a few minutes Sirius pulled back but he hovered over the smaller boy their lips only centimetres apart.

Sirius gazed down at the boy beneath him; Severus' midnight hair was strewn wildly around him, his eyes dark with lust, his lips red, damp and swollen. Oh fuck, those lips. The boy didn't realise how desirable he was, he didn't realise that Sirius had wanted him for far longer then was decent considering the boy was only eleven when Sirius first formed his obsession. Since he first saw the boy, tiny, as he sat on a stool beneath the giant brim of the sorting hat. Severus was a dream, small, lithe, with pure white skin, full red lips, soft dark hair that was tossed about beautifully, and big onyx eyes framed by dark lashes. Severus had a delicious childlike innocence, the way he had clung to Sirius and made those beautiful little noises. It was obvious he had never been kissed, which was a miracle really. It was a miracle that he wasn't just molested in the street the way he looked.

All Sirius wanted to do was make the boy scream in pleasure he wanted to be inside him, claim the boy as his own for forever and Merlin help anyone who went near him. But he didn't want to frighten him no matter how much he craved the boy no matter how hard he ached.

He wanted Severus to want it!

Sirius sighed and kissed the boy gently on the head

"Thankyou Severus"


End file.
